


No.

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, William Beckett - Fandom
Genre: 16 Candles, ARGH, Angst, Blood, Death, Evil, Hurt, Vampires, basically i want to throw beckett off a bridge now, fight, i feel so mean for writing this, poor pete, sorry - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be just a normal patrol. An average mission- go out, kill a vampire or two, save some people- the usual. But now they're surrounded by dark faces and pearly white fangs and William Beckett's horrible, horrible laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

It was meant to be just a normal patrol. An average mission- go out, kill a vampire or two, save some people- the usual. But now they're surrounded by dark faces and pearly white fangs and William Beckett's horrible, horrible laugh. 

They stand back to back, weapons raised, although katanas and knives and fists aren't going to help them. No, not when they're trapped and outnumbered three to one. Beckett's laughter is so cruel and so manic. 

Cold fear drips down each hunter's spine and almost as one they shiver. The guy is insane, Pete thinks. Fucking bonkers. 

"So. The vampire and the hunters. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, especially you, Wentz. A vampire hunting other vampires! How... interesting. What keeps your hunger at bay, little one? What stops you from tearing out the throats of these weak little humans you call friends?" 

The words are ridiculously patronizing and condescending and it's all Pete can do to not throw himself at the monster and strangle him right then and there. Beckett needs to die. 

"You're not as strong as you were, no? Lack of blood got you weak? Don't worry, Wentz. We can dispose of the humans and you can finally join us." 

Okay, that's it. Pete is not letting another fucking poisonous word escape Beckett's mouth. The dark haired man's furious battle cry doesn't even shake Beckett's serene composure as two of his vampires meet Pete in battle. Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross. They were friends, back in the days before they were turned. Then the bloodlust took over. 

"Attack." 

Calm, so calm, Beckett is, as he commands what is basically a small army. They try and fight. Oh, they try and Andy takes down at least two with his twin blades, and Joe manages to defeat one with his knife. But in a minute some vamp has gotten to Patrick and just oh-so-delicately slashed open his cheek. Pete immediately pauses in his battle. 

The scent of blood- he can't control himself. A tiny part of Pete's brain is screaming Patrick! Stop! but every animal instinct in Pete lunges at the boy.

Patrick's eyes are wide in terror as his friend leaps at him, pushing him to the ground. 

"No no no Pete it's me, it's Patrick-" 

interrupted by a scream of pain as Pete digs those pearly white fangs into his pale neck. 

"You're just an animal, Wentz. You can't control yourself. Even when it's your friend, your best friend."

Beckett's words don't even register as warm blood slips down Pete's throat. All of his weight is pushing Patrick onto the ground, trapped on the ground, and his hands are keeping Patrick's face in place so he can get that sweet, sweet lifeblood-

"Andy! Joe! Run!" 

Patrick's words are a desperate scream. He can't get free, his friend who isn't Pete anymore is killing him and all he can think about is Andy and Joe. He knows he's not going to get away, so all he wants now is for his friends to.

"Patrick-" 

"Run! Please!" 

And so they're gone. Obeying what might as well be his dying wish because everything is going so dark, so dark and Patrick just wants the pain to end. Ivory teeth are on his throat now and his voice is no longer working properly. Gone. 

The animal in Pete is not satisfied until he's had his fill. Delicious, sweet blood. He could taste it as Patrick's anywhere, recognize the scent of his skin- 

Patrick.

Pete wakes and all he can hear is his heart pounding in his head and Beckett's cruel, cruel laugh. Because he's killed his best friend, tore out his throat and then drained every last drop of blood from his oh-so-broken body. 

"No... no!" 

Pete pulls away from the body on the ground and stands shakily. 

"No." 

"Oh, yes. You killed him. Did he taste nice?" 

Why can't he fucking cry why won't the stupid tears come- 

He's a vampire. A stupid, evil monster. 

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this! Poor Trick :(


End file.
